History Untold, Fate Unknown
by Doreloupe
Summary: I...I don't know what happened that day. Looking back...yes. Yes, I'm sure. That was the day...we died. Are we...the Powerpuff Girls no more? (T for certain themes, may or may not be moved to M)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Powerpuff Girls nor any of the characters nor the original plot line. I do and probably will reference certain events that have occurred and that all credit belongs to Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network and whoever else was involved.

* * *

It's been a while, but I think it's finally time that I wrote about this to the rest of the world. I can't believe it...it's been ten years since Townsville ceased to exist. Let me allow that little bit of information to sink in to my readers. _Ten years._ No doubt, most remember the sensation it caused in the media when it happened, after all it went down with all hands without a word as to what occurred or the events that led up to it. It was one day there, and the next day not. I'll be honest, I still don't entirely know what happened, but there are certain things I'll never forget. I'm reopening my own investigation which I'll talk about in a bit.

Forgive me, I'm a little terrible at story telling. (Ironic isn't it? Since I'm a journalist by trade.) I'm starting it backwards, when I should be talking about the beginning. My name is Rena Utonium, formerly known as Bubbles and Townsville was...and will continue to be my home. I suppose I should answer questions as systematically as possible. Why did I change my name? Well...let me tell you that going through middle school and partially through high school with a name like Bubbles wasn't exactly a fun experience. My sisters would stand up for me whenever someone brought it up, but they couldn't always be there for me. I'll admit it, I was a bit of a coward up until the disaster struck. A short while after we entered eighth grade, I brought it up with da...with the Professor. He was pained I could see that plainly in his eyes, but he supported me nonetheless and helped me legally change my name. I didn't really want to do it, I loved that name because it's who I was but I don't think I would have survived high school if I hadn't.

Come to think of it Buttercup also changed her name, she absolutely hated her birth name and wanted to switch it to "Warrior" for the longest time, which the Professor obviously refused. He settled for Jade though. Blossom was the only lucky one, she had a somewhat normal name so she didn't feel the need to change it and was especially upset when I broke the news to her. Buttercup she could understand, but she never expected it from me. She's smart, but there are certain things she never understood because she never had to face those situations. Or maybe, she didn't allow for those problems because of who she was. I always envied her and Buttercup about that. At home, we still called each other by our birth names, much to Buttercup's sorry _Jade's_ chagrin. If she could read this now, I'm sure she'd come over and kick me.

Oh boy...I'm going off on tangents again. I should make a note here actually. Ten years has passed since it became known to the world that Townsville "disappeared", roughly some time after we turned fifteen. A lot changes in ten years, after the nightmare I finished high school and took an entry level job believing it to stay with me until I retired. However, the family that took me in to whom I will be forever grateful, absolutely insisted I continued onto college and good humouredly threatened to have me kidnapped and taken to a campus if it came down to it. They eagerly paid for everything necessary and I graduated with a degree in English and was offered a job for a journalist. Now at twenty-five I publish my own articles on private investigations I carry out either alone or in a team. This next one is without a doubt going to be the most dangerous mission I will be undertaking. But, I need to know.

A lot changes in ten years, I didn't understand the full meaning of this until I look back at the ten years from when we were toddlers to the middle of our teens. Ms. Keane continued to teach at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten for years after we left, but moved away when we were in high school. No one apparently knew where she went or why. The Mayor retired, thankfully too, since he was always an airhead. I was an airhead too at times, but I'd like to think that I wasn't as bad as him and also I was five. Ms. Bellum took over as the new mayor...ess? She made a lot of changes to Townsville's policies and it would be safe to say that the domestic crime rate in the city went down because of that. We still weren't short on enemies though, and Ms. Bellum would use the Powerpuff Hotline for the issues she couldn't deal with herself. Still, thanks to her governing we were able to be kids and did manage to live partially normal lives while growing up.

It's strange to talk about the villains we once fought on a weekly basis as a thing of the past, but some of them have made drastic changes which I think may interest the readers. I'll start off with the tamer ones. The Gangreen Gang dispersed after Ace was arrested for robbing a bank at age twenty-two. He was smart though clearly nowhere near Blossom in intelligence but he fell into a habit of gambling, which naturally caused the rest of his team to follow in his footsteps. Snake and Big Billy were arrested along with him, and of Lil' Arturo and Grubber, I never heard. Fuzzy Lumpkins grew tired of the somewhat suburban life he held in the woods next to Townsville. He lost his will to be evil strangely enough and returned to where he was supposedly born, though I don't think anyone found out where exactly that was.

We also didn't see much of the Rowdyruff Boys except a few skirmishes in which we temporarily defeated them. It was always only temporary, we never managed to permanently get rid of them. Perhaps that was a good thing? I'll explain what I mean by that statement. We did encounter them during our high school years. They had lost their violent tendencies though they still lived up to their title of "rowdy" by picking fights with other boys and us. A change came over them too, they weren't as...desperate to destroy us and in fact were tamer in their nature when they did fight us. It was positively weird and Buttercup felt they only did that because we were girls. It's embarrassing to confess this in such a fashion, but I'd be lying if I said I _didn't_ find them cute. However, I'm sure the same went for Blossom and Buttercup too, since I did catch Buttercup off guard one time absently mumbling of the fine, smooth tongued Butch. She in turn would mercilessly tease Blossom whom she caught red-handed admiring a photograph of the devilishly handsome and possibly her only equal in cleverness, Brick. I was thankful to be spared from that, but I did think of Boomer more than I care to admit.

Bah. I'm getting off topic again. Mojo Jojo and HIM were the only two villains we continued to face. As for Princess...oh Princess. Words cannot express how I felt about her, but I am sorry at how it turned out. She...so badly wanted to be one of us, and we let her once which as expected didn't turn out well and ended with half the city lying in rubble. Her obsession did not waver, on the contrary, it grew. We somehow ended up in the same high school, probably she used her dad's money as she did with everything. At first, it was fine she stirred up some trouble but it wasn't anything major, but it got worse with each meeting. Finally one day, she snapped. She went insane and started wreaking havoc all over Townsville. It was the closest we had ever come to death, but we managed to stop her. This didn't help, her obsession and hatred all piled together as she pitted it against us. When she realised that she couldn't do anything and that no matter what she tried she would never be one of us...she took her own life, in front of us. The scariest part of that whole tale was the mad glint in her eyes that never left even when she breathed her last. It's a face I will not forget.

There were a lot of changes back home too. The Professor opened up his own lab and hired several scientists to help with his researches. With each passing month we saw less and less of him, making our relationship strained at the very least. He began to notice it too I think, and he never failed to tell us he loved us when he got the chance. Blossom became really smart. ( _W_ _hat a_ _surprise right?)_ Winning lots of awards and ranking among the top university students when she was barely in middle school herself. This took a toll on her and she tried to hide it but while I'm not a genius like her, even I could read the stress that was etched in her every feature. I still remember the weary smile on her face when she returned from school but she would sit by me night after night when I suffered from my worst attacks of depression...I miss her. Buttercup...became a little estranged from the two of us once we entered high school. Yea...she was always rebellious even when we were kids and she even ran away from home a few times. Each time she did it felt like she stayed away longer and longer, and I cried in the dead of night worrying myself sick, but she always came back home. I think she didn't have the heart to leave us even if she may have hated us vehemently at times. However, something changed in high school...there were times where I could see it in her eyes that she wanted to tell us, but something always held her back. She didn't take up any bad habits, she was smarter than that. She did however return late at night, sometimes not until the next morning and it was useless trying to get a word out of her.

I know...I know, I'm going off again but I felt like I should mention some of these things before continuing with main story. The world ended for me that day, but life goes on. It doesn't stop for one city in a vast metropolitan nation. I say that day, but it's technically incorrect. I was in a coma for several weeks before I came to in a hospital at some random place. I had nothing on me to identify myself with so they couldn't contact any family either. This was a problem since I had amnesia and oddly enough my fingerprint didn't register, so I along with the staff were left completely in the dark. Those months where I tried to rehabilitate and recover my memory, were the loneliest months I have ever experienced. I was able to piece together my memory after some months with the help of an elderly couple who never had any children of their own. My new family I mentioned earlier on. Even now, I still have a gap in memory spanning the one day that Townsville became no more.

Once I knew who I was, I immediately jumped out the window to my room to fly back to my home, which dislocated my shoulder, gave me several scars, and almost resulted in two broken legs. I was devastated. I ran up to the closest tree and found squirrels scurrying away. I could no longer speak to them nor understand them. I tried everything. I screamed until my voice gave out, nothing sonic about it. I stared intensely at objects which would have vaporised under normal circumstance but only drew disturbed glances from people who happen to be passing by. All of my abilities, everything, I had lost. Had I ceased to be Rena...no. Had I ceased to be Bubbles Utonium in just one day? I could not believe it. I went into a state of shock, not eating for days and barely drinking enough to sustain me. My "parents" helped me recuperate, it was slow but I went back to normal eventually. Some of my powers did return though. Let's see...in the last few years I've been able to talk to animals again, shoot beams from my hand and eyes, lift some heavy objects, but every single one of my skills are a mere shadow of what I was once capable of. I had to hide them though, for obvious reasons. It was hard, sometimes when my emotions got the better of me I couldn't control them. I regret to say I have injured my family on more than one occasion because of this, but they never left my side. I've got my own place now though I visit them often.

I had my identity back once more, but no contact has been established with my sisters or the Professor. I know Blossom and Buttercup aren't dead, I just _know_ it. Being forged in an experiment gives you a remarkably deep bond with whoever you were born with. And the older we got, the more we were able to understand each other without words. I'm sure I would feel it if either one of them were no longer living. I can't say the same for the Professor...I...I don't think he survived the ordeal. Nor do I know anything about the other inhabitants of Townsville. I've gone back and tried to get my hands on every single newspaper clippings, reports, and documentaries that relate to the incident with very little luck. They all repeat the same thing...shocking destruction, inexplicable disappearance, Townsville the next Atlantis. Nothing definite could be gleaned from these.

So, I've decided to return to the site and begin my own investigation. It may be a fruitless effort considering all the expeditions already made, but maybe - _just maybe -_ I'll come across something that others missed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, I probably should have written a fanfic on this cartoon ages ago. It's one of my all time favourite series of my childhood and I love it even now. I would love some feedback on this story, it was completely improvised and I'd like to know how it's going so far and if people are interested in it's continuation. Also let me know what you think of the title, if I should keep it or change it. I also know my grammar is not the best and being written on the spot probably hasn't helped it. If you see any major mistakes or mistakes that seem to take away from the story please kindly let me know, I am always looking to improve, but I ask please no nitpicking at the smallest details, thanks!

On a side note, if you like my writing please come support me on Wattpad where I have an original story up and I'll also be posting this one there too! My username on there is Argentdragon, happy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this except for this particular storyline. All credit to Craig McCraken  & Cartoon Network and everyone else involved.

* * *

I did it. I _finally_ did it. It took months. I was afraid it would take years, but I think...I might have found something. I can't be premature about this though. Journalist's Code after all. I'm sorry if I can't give you all the details yet, but I promise in the coming posts as I unveil more of this mystery, I'll tell it to you how it unfolds before me.

To get back to what I was saying, I found something. It was small at first, and I honestly almost threw it away but my gosh I couldn't be more relieved at keeping something that seemed so insignificant at the time. I think this curious habit started around the age of ten. I...started a collection of small things, stuff that didn't really matter to anyone else but it...mattered to me. Why? Well at that age, probably because it was cute and let's face it, I didn't have the greatest of memory, why else would I consult my sisters for information of the past? But...at one point, it became a bit of an obsession for me. Not my most flattering moment I'll admit, but I was so worried that one day, I'd wake up and forget everything. _Talk about foreshadowing._ So I started to collect little objects, scrapbook drawings, notes from class, even my sister's hair clips and shoe buckles. It got so bad that at one point when I was about twelve they practically dragged me to a therapist to get me help. I refused it at first, denying any and all problems, but I noticed that it was tearing the family apart a little. Blossom and Buttercup both tried to reach out to me, but without me knowing I'd just push them away and I _never_ do that. Even da...even The Professor would take time off his research to make sure I was doing okay. This hurt our income since none of us had jobs at the time, so I finally decided to get help. I was at first misdiagnosed with OCD, then with a better doctor, I was diagnosed with persistive depressive disorder which has thankfully gotten better over the years with the right medications.

And there I go again, these entries are going to be very hard to keep unbiased and on topic, but then again these aren't the entries I'm going to publish to the papers. At least, not so unrefined.

First off, one thing I found was the location. You know, after ten years of a city's disappearance, that city becomes _very_ hard to locate. In fact, I spent the first two months after my first entry just trying to find the da-...the uh...city. I should probably keep these child friendly. Yes. Since most of the papers in the last eight or so years stopped publishing about Townsville entirely, going through the archives was my best bet. The question then was, well what archives do I go through? It's not like every single major city in the nation was going to keep tabs on one metropolis over another. Well, thankfully, I was wrong. I don't live in a big city currently, or well...ever. The suburban life was definitely for me, but thankfully since I can drive, the next closest city which for anonymity's sake I'll call Citysville, (yes I know _real_ original, but give me a break, it's been a rough few months), was only about a twenty minute drive. I found jacks-...child friendly. I found practically nothing the first couple of weeks, and yes I do have standards when it comes to research and efficiency. This was not efficient enough for me.

However, in around the third week of digging through archives, I found one very small post about Townsville. It was on the Ads section of _The Times_. A person who didn't leave their real name put out an ad for "anyone able to give information as to the whereabouts of Townsville". This was printed just two and a half years after the incident. I continued combing through all previous issues of _The Times_ in hopes of finding more. They began slowly, the majority of them being the same, "can anyone find it", "know anything about it", "know anyone from it", etc. Then around a year before the incident, the number of articles and coverings of Townsville exploded. It's difficult to say even now how many of those articles were from inhabitants, but to still spark such an interest even a year after definitely raises several questions. It then became child's play to trace the exact location of Townsville. Once I found it, I wanted to immediately pack my things and head out. Obviously, life doesn't work that way.

It took me a few months to prepare everything for the journey as it turns out that Townsville was actually two or three states away. That alone strikes me as peculiar. Why would I end up in a different state? Also, how did that happen when I was supposedly unconscious the entire time? What on Earth happened? And...if it happened to me, how many others did this happen to?

I told my family about my decision once I was almost ready to go. They were sad, but they knew the day was going to come where the questions would come again, and they were completely ready to support me all the way through. I couldn't have asked for a better family, but...they'll still never replace my sisters and The Professor, even though our relationship started to deteriorate towards the end. I chose to go on a weekend, so when I found the place, if I did, I'd have a good couple of days to spend looking around. It wouldn't be enough, but it's a start. I was also doing this alone. It didn't feel right bringing others into what really is my own problem. Everything after that was a bit of blur as I tried to get last minute things ready and my parents kept checking and double checking that I had everything I needed.

Nothing could prepare me for what I saw when I set off on this journey. I expected ruins, I expected a gaping hole where once a thriving city stood, but I did not expect this. Nearly everything was exactly how I remembered it ten years ago. Not a single thing was out of place, save the fact that there was no people. Even the animals, the birds and the squirrels, have come back. So...why haven't the people? Now I began to see why it was in the news so long. This was positively weird.

I walked through the streets I once called home, my footsteps are the only thing that echoed through the silent city. The city that never sleeps has finally been laid to rest...maybe forever. It was cold. That's the first thing I remember when I set foot in it. Not a chilly, winter cold. Rather the coldness that comes with something that's been dead.

I racked my brains trying to find answers but ending up with way more questions. Then, it hit me. Why not ask the animals here? Genius. I ran up to the closest tree and found a family of bluebirds. A few questions was enough to dishearten me and I stopped that method pretty much then and there. Almost all the animals here now only recently settled in the last one or two years. There was not a single survivor even in the lower animal kingdom, at least, no known survivors. They consoled me a little and I walked away only to find myself standing in front of that house. The white cube flanked by two smaller white cubes on either side of it, a bright red door just slightly off to the left of the center, and three circular windows evenly spaced apart that had glass installed in them when we were eleven. Every detail preserved without even a layer of dust to obscure it.

I couldn't do it. I just couldn't do it. I tried. I tried my hardest to push every thought aside and walk into that house, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I will eventually, but that wasn't the day. Before the tears started to roll I quickly turned away and started to make for my car when I noticed something on the ground. It was a scrap of paper which looked familiar. How the wind didn't blow it away is beyond me, but I saw it as a sign and picked it up. There was no mistaking it, it was my own writing from at least ten years ago. It didn't say much as it was torn from one of the corners of my notebook. Just a somewhat messy, "park today" scribbled in my favourite blue pen ink. Again, I almost threw it away then and there, but something told me to keep it. So I did, and I left. Both satisfied and unsatisfied by my finds.

Now, you may all be wondering why on Earth didn't I post this months back when I found it. I have good reason, just give me a little time to explain. The story certainly didn't end there, or I probably wouldn't bother with the rest of this. Things only got more interesting...and more strange.

The same night when I returned to the hotel nearby, and by nearby I mean at least fifty miles away because no one wanted to be within about a fifty mile radius of the condemned city, I found something waiting for me at the lobby. I was stumped when the receptionist called me over to tell me a package has arrived in my name. Not under Rena Utonium. In my real name. Bubbles. Firstly, my parents usually tell me if they send me anything like care packages or cards, but I was only going for a weekend. They may be overprotective, but not _that_ much. Secondly, they have only ever addressed me as Rena. Who was this and more importantly, how did they know I was here? I checked in perhaps only twelve hours back, _how_ did they already know I was here?

I sat on the bed of the hotel room and for the longest time started at the package which I set down in front of me on those one-seater sofas. I considered doing multiple things with it. I considered opening it like any other normal curious individual. I considered throwing it away and ending everything then and there and just going back home and forgetting about all this. I considered burning it because I probably wouldn't be able to handle the truth, and I considered waiting to go home and open it there, perhaps even after my investigation was over. In the end, I decided to just leave it there. It laid there untouched for the rest of the evening as I tried to document all I had seen and done that day. Oh but how the mind works. Every few minutes, I'd glance back at it to make sure it was actually there, or that it hadn't suddenly walked away. As you can imagine, my paranoia came back pretty quickly after that incident, but I guess I'm doing better?

It's pretty easy to tell I caved. I mean, when you receive a package from someone who obviously knew you from your past life as they addressed it in your previous name, it's hard to ignore. I placed the box on the wooden desk and again make sure that I really wanted to do this. My hands trembled the closer I brought them to the box, I don't know if I was ready or if I ever will be, but the anticipation was starting to kill me. In one swift motion, or well as swiftly as I could get it since my quivering fingers made it nearly impossible to do a good job of opening it, I ripped the tape off the top and pull open the top flaps with bated breath. When I saw what was inside I panicked and instinctively backed up straight into the desk chair, tripped over it, fell over and sprained both my ankle and my wrist. Aren't I graceful?

I didn't even need to look back inside the box a second time to know what was in it. I knew. I knew all too well from that one glance. The familiar purple shape with four tentacles, two wide yellow eyes that are perhaps a little bored, a blue nose, and a top hat to finish it off. The thing that under HIM's influence almost killed me, ruined the PowerPuff Girls, and destroyed nearly all of Townsville. The thing that took me so long to trust again but stayed with me night after night without adverse effects was sitting inside that box.

I didn't know what to think as I panted heavily while staring at the open box on my desk. _It couldn't be_. He sat there inside it just like some plain old stuffed animal would. But...he wasn't just some stuffed animal, he was a friend, he was an enemy, and he was so much more. _He can't really be there._ I didn't think something that was a major part of my childhood could come back to haunt me. Even with all the good times with him, right now, right in this moment I was afraid of him.

 _I was afraid of Octi._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** First off, I am so sorry. I legitimately forgot I even wrote this, hence why it hasn't been updated in almost a year. Please forgives for the worst crime I as an author could do, forget about the story or not update it! Chapter is now finished! Again, this chapter is improvised though there is a general plot in mind, so please let me know how it's going! Any comments and constructive criticism is always welcome and I am always looking for input. Thanks very much!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't and sadly won't ever own anything related to PowerPuff Girls except for this particular storyline (and maybe others if you guys really do enjoy my stories). All credit goes to Craig McCraken and Cartoon Network and all other peoples involved. Yada yada...after this chapter I will not be posting this disclaimer anymore. I'm sure it's as annoying for you all to read it as it is for me to type it, buuut you know how it goes. Gotta keep things stated so I don't get into trouble. So, from this chapter forward it is implied I don't own any part of the actual franchise, and we can all dive straight into the story. Huzzah!

* * *

I pretty much crawled into bed a few minutes after I opened the box. I couldn't deal with it right now. My wrist and ankle screamed in pain as I tried to clamber up onto the bed, but I didn't even want to do anything about it. As I curled up into ball to try and comfort myself and stop the tears that I couldn't force back, I could have sworn I heard a whisper. I sat bolt upright in bed the instant I heard it. Nothing. I was so thankful that of the many powers that have since left me, super hearing and night vision weren't one of them. Absolute stillness faced me.

I finally breathed out able to relax when I confirmed there really wasn't anything there. My breath misted when it did and I froze upon seeing it. I didn't notice the cold prickling my skin until then. Why is it so cold? My eyes darted to the window as my breathing sped up. I _always_ slept with the window closed, but with the moonlight shining down it was easy to see that it was cracked open. I could feel my hair stand on ends as my arms became covered in goosebumps. I held my breath fearing the worst.

A minute passed. Two...Three...Several minutes passed and yet nothing happened. When I was certain for the second time that there really wasn't anything I made a dash for the window and quickly locked it up and jumped back into my bed. My ankle throbbed angrily at me as it disapproved of the pressure I put on it and tried to ease the pain. When it was mostly appeased I tried to think of who...or what could have opened the window. Was I crazy? Or did I really hear something? My super hearing was helpful but like before it wasn't always reliable.

I didn't notice how much I was trembling and took a few breaths to steady my nerves. Come on Bub-Rena...My name is Rena. I paused when I almost naturally referred to my birth name without a thought. I hadn't done that in years. Seriously. You're just spooking yourself. After what happened today, wouldn't anyone be a little jumpy? I laughed nervously into the quiet. It made the laugh sound so small. I'm being ridiculous, I probably forgot to close the window myself which I have done before. I covered my head with the sheets and cowered in the darkness until sleep finally took its hold on me.

There was nothing out of place the next morning. The window was shut tight and the open box with Octi sitting in it was still on the desk where I had left it. Nothing was out of place. I scanned the room thoroughly just to make sure as my own words weren't enough to convince me. I packed my bag for the day. Despite the previous night's occurrence, I was determined to go back and try to find some answers. I needed something to come back with or my whole weekend would have been a waste despite the discovery...or well rediscovery I've made.

Before I could make it out the hotel door the receptionist stopped me and informed me that they received a call that wanted to be forwarded to my room. I asked for more details about the speaker, but nothing definite could be determined. The time they called at was apparently 38 minutes past two. Who on Earth would want to call me at that time? Of course, the person who was on shift told them to call back later, and the caller did not wish to leave a name either. I silently thanked the night receptionist in my mind. I don't think I would have gotten any sleep if I got a call at an ungodly hour from someone I didn't know. At the same time I blame my blasted curiosity for wanting them to call back again so I can find out who wanted me so late.

I made my way out while it was still early in the morning, just about an hour or two hours after dawn. Fifty miles is no short trek and I wanted a good bit of time on my hands to explore, though I hardly had a clue where I would go. The drive over was quite pleasant as I played some old tunes in my CD drive since I hated the newer music that was on the radio these days. It was mostly lush countryside with the picturesque rolling hills and the majority of the farmland that lined the highway being maize fields. In a few more months they'll be tipped with gold and ready for harvest. The breeze outside was nice too so I kept my window down while I drove instead of using the A/C.

Townsville's skyline appeared in the distance once more. The first time I saw it yesterday, after so many years, I almost stopped the car in the middle of the road. Granted, there weren't any other drivers around for miles so there wasn't much danger of getting into an accident so easily, but I just could not believe it. I still can't to be perfectly honest. Today, as I approached the skyline I had unconsciously slowed my driving to take it all in. The mostly monochrome buildings stood proudly against the sky, as sunlight glimmered off the glass. A flash or two from them blinded me a little at times. Perfect. Just like I remembered it. I muttered to myself as I traced the outlines of every building, my memory slowly coming back. Of course, nothing useful returned to my mind, only the trivial things. Like when we were forced into Dynamo to help destroy the monster, and ended up destroying half the city ourselves instead. Or when the monsters from Monster Isle took up residence in Townsville. I shook my head wearily at all of our adventures.

I was conflicted, I don't know if I really do miss those days. Maybe I'm just saying that since I lost the majority of my abilities. Or maybe I've gotten so used to this life? I _like_ that I don't have to run around after monsters anymore. I _like_ that I can go to school or work for a day and not be interrupted even though I wasn't the smartest or best student/employee. I _like_ that I'm not using my powers to run idiotic errands for an air-head of a mayor. And yet...I smiled to myself. It was fun. I _liked_ chasing after monsters and showing them where they belonged. I _liked_ not having a "normal" day because I always had a story to tell, and I think most of all...I _liked_ saving people. I _liked_ being helpful and actually being important to a lot of people. Vain? Maybe a little. But it's a different feeling all together when you see hundreds...hell. When you see even _one_ person smile at you gratefully and genuinely love you for who you are whether you saved their cat, or saved their lives.

Our powers made us isolated in many ways. We weren't always the popular superheroes that was loved by the city of Townsville. When we were first created, I mean we were pretty much run out of town. We got better, we learnt...but even in our later years we stopped being the lovable trio that everyone used to cheer for. Part of that, was due to Ms. Bellum's competence in actually running a city. We weren't as needed anymore, so people saw less and less of us. But...I think the three of us started to notice it too when were entering and attending high school. People didn't really praise us as much anymore even though the messes we had to clean up sometimes were even worse than the ones we faced as children. I didn't want to admit it...but people slowly stopped caring about us. It wasn't anything new to them anymore, we were always going to be there anyway...right?

Amidst all the reflecting I completely forgot about the fact that I was driving to Townsville and that I needed to make an exit soon. Somehow or another, I was pulling into the small parking lot I used yesterday which lay just at the edge of the city. I managed to autopilot the rest of the drive there though Heaven (and you guys) only know my mind was anywhere but. I guess even with ten years of complete separation, this city...my home will always manage to pull me in like a magnet every time.

I set the car to park and wondered where to go first today. First off, I needed to stretch my legs since the only chance I got to do that was when I was filling gas at a station about forty-nine miles back. Like the completely functioning adult in society I was...I forgot how low I was on gas the day before. I yawned and stretched my back, arms and legs until I'm sure I could have put them all out of joint and was ready to make for one of the local shops I frequented in my pre-teen years, when I noticed a scrap of paper on the floor next to me. That's right...I had completely forgotten about it. It must have fallen out of my jacket pocket when I stepped out. Again, miraculously, the wind didn't blow it away and I re-read the short message scribbled on it. "Park today." You know what Bubbles? You're absolutely right. Park today.

I tugged the bag I have from the car which is filled with plenty of small notebooks and no end of writing utensils. It would be quite atrocious if something happened and the reason I couldn't report it was because I ran out of the most basic materials. I didn't want to lug my laptop around everywhere as it could become quite cumbersome if I needed to get away, and fast. I've learnt from previous experiences that it helps to be feather footed, and the less you have the easier that is to achieve. Yes sure, I've got my memory and I don't know about you, but mine's pretty fickle. Plus, one of the most important rules I've had to learn the hard way from this field is if I didn't record it in some way or form, it didn't happen.

I also grabbed my camera bag from the passenger seat in the hopes of having things to photograph. Truth be told, the fact that the city is still standing with not even a speck of dust out of place - as if ten years was just the blink of an eye - is more than enough to fill reels and reels of film. In fact, I'd probably run out of fresh reels with that alone (and mind you I carry _a lot_ of spare reels). However, considering that the news articles continued to almost incessantly report on the Houdini of cities for over a year after its disappearance, I'm sure it's nothing new that I'm bringing to the table. The camera is mostly for personal satisfaction. Even if I don't find anything newsworthy to bring...I wanted this time to remember it for the rest of my life. I don't want it to be ripped away from me a second time so suddenly and not have anything except a few fleeting memories to go off.

My hollow footsteps still sounded throughout the streets I walked. It was cold, but I'd grown used to it by now. As I've mentioned time and again, my memory's not the greatest and yet within a few minutes I was standing in front of a little white metal arch that served as a gate. Hung on white painted chain links was a small sign that read "Townsville City Park" in black ink in a somewhat stylised font. From here you could see a concrete path snake its way through the trees and brush until it seemingly led to the other side of the city. That was a lie though. The park was actually much bigger than it looks from here, stretching on for a good mile or two more, but gave the illusion of ending soon. There was only one wooden bench and trash can seen from here, though there were plenty more along the way.

I stepped in and a strange chill came over me. I shivered involuntarily, feeling like it had gotten ten degrees cooler though no clouds passed over the sun. In fact, it was a clear day. I shook off the thought. Dwelling on something I can't explain won't help me now. The trees probably help regulate the temperature here more and probably keeps it very cool. Yea...that's it. That's _all_ it is. I walked over to the bench and it doesn't look a day older. I remember my sisters and I would often play around this bench since the majority of people would be walking by here. The south entrance for some reason was never as popular, though not unfrequented either. If I were to hazard a guess, it might have been due to the fact that the playground was closer to this end of the park. However, the open field for pets was near the center.

I walked around it a few times to try and find the best angle to take the picture from, and settled with taking it at a diagonal with the rest of the park behind me. I adjusted the settings of my camera to make sure the lighting, perspective, frame rate, etc. was perfect for this shot. The problem with reel is you never know how the pictures turn out until after they're developed, but you generally have a good idea. I should really switch to digital soon. I contemplated all these as I adjusted the focus and then snapped a picture of the lonely bench.

Something else snapped behind me only a few seconds later.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Wow an update that you didn't have to wait a year for?! Christmas came early this time! (I'm only kidding, Christmas is still in December...-obligatory disappointed aww here-) Again, improvised chapter here though this one took me two days to get it out. I kinda wasn't sure where to go with this halfway through the chapter but I got it so here you guys go. Let me know what you think about it and how it's progressing. I really do appreciate the feedback I get so I can know where to improve or if I should continue a story or not. Again, comments, questions, concerns are all greatly encouraged along with any constructive criticism. Thank you for taking the time to read this!


End file.
